Affair of the Heart
by InuKago24
Summary: Read the prelude. Rated M for future maturity scenes.
1. Prelude

A/N: Hello once again, I am still working on the title of this fic, but hopefully it will be as good, if not better, than my previous stories. This is my first stab at a Power Rangers fic, so don't be too harsh with the flames please, but reviews are always welcome :) I will not give a summary or backstory to this, so you'll just have to hop on the coaster and enjoy the ride. Once again my power rangers muses have returned to bug me about writing a story about them. I have never actually tried to write one, so this could prove to be an interesting feat.

I do not own Power Rangers, Lord, I wish I did tho. :)

Prelude

It is Sophomore year at AGH and Kimberly just moved to Angel Grove, not knowing anyone, she kept to herself for the first 3 months, then she caught eyes of a young man in a red wife-beater and black pants. She was helping Ernie at the Juice Bar on the weekends and never noticed him before. She inquired to Ernie who he was, and Ernie smiled, "Oh, that's Jason Scott. I'm sure you've seen him around campus." She nods and smiles softly as he makes his way over to the bar to get a drink before he heads home.


	2. Chapter 1 - Eyes for Kimberly

A/N: Again, I don't own Power Rangers, I just own the imagination behind the story. I know the Prelude was super small and didn't give a whole lot of details, but don't worry, all will come to light very _very_ soon. :) Enjoy Chapter 1. Read and Review, if you flame, please be kind. This first chapter is in Jason's Point of View during sophomore year at Angel Grove High.

Chapter 1 - Eyes for Kimberly

I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair. I tried to concentrate on what Ms. Appleby was teaching, but at this point I couldn't concentrate. The pretty brunette sitting diagonally from me kept my mind busy. I made a mental note to talk to her after class. After the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and waited for her outside the classroom. I cleared my throat, "Hi, I'm Jason. You're new, right?"

She smiled at me, "Yeah, my name is Kimberly." I smiled back and stood there speechless for a few seconds. "Okay, well, uh, I have to go to my next class so I'll see you later?" I nodded, my tongue still attached to the roof of my mouth. _She's so gorgeous. I'm all tongue tied... I can't ask her to the dance Saturday._ I sigh and again, run my hand through my hair. After school, my friends and I meet at Ernie's Juice Bar, and who do I see behind the counter with Ernie? Kimberly. I am trying to concentrate on Zack's sparring, but I'm too busy stealing glances at the beautiful brunette. Zack knocks me back and I land on my ass.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you? You've been unfocused since you left school. What's the deal?"

I blush softly, the heat rising from my neck, "Sorry, Zack, I'm having trouble concentrating, since the new girl arrived this morning, I can't get her out of my head or off my mind."

"Man, Jase, that's tough luck. Are you planning on asking her to the dance on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I just can't get my tongue to move whenever I am in close proximity to her." _Or the fact that my mouth goes dry whenever I try talking to her._ I shake my head and sigh, going over to the punching bag, "I don't know man, its like... I can't... I can't form thoughts or words."

Zack laughs at me and I scowl softly, "Sorry, Jase, its just... I know exactly what you're talking about. Its just so funny to hear it on the outside instead of my own head." I sigh and start punching the bag with more force than usual. "Whoa whoa, easy Jase, don't wanna bust the bag. Ernie will not be too happy." I stop punching so hard and eventually come to a stop. _I just need to grow a pair and talk to her, that's all. But... how?_ "I have an idea, Jase. Why don't you write her a note and put your name on the bottom of it?" _That could work, but what if someone already asked her?_

"Thanks, Zack." _I have to swallow my fears and doubts._ "I'll do that tomorrow, before school starts."

 **The Next Day**

I slip the note into her locker and wait patiently in Ms. Appleby's class for her. When Kimberly walks in, the wind almost gets knocked out of me. _She looks so beautiful today._ "Hey, did you get my note?" Kimberly nods. I swallow harshly, "And?" Kimberly holds up her finger and passes him a note:

 ** _Jason, it was very nice of you to ask me to the dance tomorrow, but I can't go. I still have boxes to help unpack. Maybe the next one?_**

My heart drops like a thousand bricks. _Damn._ I nod in silence as Ms. Appleby starts the class. As usual, Bulk and Skull come in late with some lame excuse, Ms. Appleby gives them both detention for a week for being late. Kimberly laughs at Bulk and Skull's downcast face. Ever since Kimberly started at Angel Grove High, Skull has been doing everything in his power to get Kimberly to notice him, and each attempt has failed. I chuckle softly earning a throat clearing from Ms. Appleby as she resumes teaching history. Once again, my mind wanders to the beautiful girl sitting near me. I pass her a note quickly while Ms. Appleby's back is turned:

 ** _Kimberly, would it be okay if I came over to help you and your family unpack?_**

Kimberly looked at the note a few seconds and replied, quickly passing the note back to me:

 _ **I wouldn't want to impose on your friendship, or have you miss the dance.**_

I replied:

 _ **No problem, I already figured if you were gonna tell me 'no', then I wouldn't go to the dance. I'd rather have a pretty girl like you on my arm than stand against the wall doing nothing.**_

I saw her blush and I smiled softly. "Mr. Scott? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Uh, n-no, Ms. Appleby."

She nodded and resumed teaching, she was on science now. By this time Bulk and Skull were already zoned and starting to nod off. Kimberly was trying her best to keep focused. Trini and Zack were giving me throat cutting gestures, making me chuckle softly. Billy was focused and taking notes like he always did on his favorite subject.

"Alright, class. It is time for a quiz!" The class, including myself groaned, "You will need to study animal behavior in the real world. Have a great weekend." The bell rings and we gather up our books. "And don't forget the dance tomorrow night, I expect you all to be there." I wait outside the classroom for Kimberly, introducing her to my little group of friends, "Billy, Zack, Trini this is Kimberly." They all greeted her and Kimberly and Trini struck up a very odd conversation about makeup, I didn't have a clue what those two were talking about, except different shades of red lipstick.

 **Saturday Night... Kimberly's House**

I shuffled in front of the door, attempting to knock, each time bringing my fist down and shifting on the balls of my feet. _Damn, I'm so nervous..._ I suck it up and knock softly, the soft music coming from the living room told me they didn't hear, so I knocked louder. "Just a second!" Someone called from behind the door. I nod to the door and wait for it to be opened. In front of me stood a very beautiful, haphazard Kimberly. "Jason! W-What are you doing here?"

I blush, "I uh... I thought you could use some help?" Kimberly stepped aside and there were boxes everywhere. Each labeled for where they went. I set my keys on the table in the living room, "So, what needs done first?" Kimberly pointed to different boxes that needed to be cleaned out. I ended up helping with recycling the boxes and helping put the table, shelves, furniture and TV where they go. I helped put the dishes in the cupboard and silverware where they went.

 **One Year Later**

I sighed, its been since summer that I asked Kimberly to be my girlfriend. School went by just fine and our relationship was stronger than ever. I smiled softly as I kissed her cheek and went to teach my karate class at the juice bar.


	3. Chapter 2 - Eyes for Jason

A/N: Chapter 2 is in Kimberly's POV. Again, I don't own Power Rangers. Read and Review, please… now, on with chapter 2. 😊

Chapter 2 – Eyes for Jason

I sighed, another move that I didn't need. I finished packing up my room, putting the fragile stuff in bubble wrap before placing them gently in the box marked "Fragile". Last day of school, thankfully it was a Friday. We'd be leaving for Angel Grove early in the morning with the moving truck. My mother, driving her black SUV passed my dad and I on the highway. I slept or sat in silence on the 3-hour drive from Reefside. Lunch was a quiet one, my brother even ate in silence, which I couldn't believe. Then finally he asked the question I'd been dying to ask, "Mom? Why did we move?"

Dad spoke up before mom could answer, "Because of my job, bud. It was getting harder to make the travel from Reefside to Angel Grove every day, so I figured if we moved to Angel Grove it would be easier on money and gas." My brother nodded, satisfied with the answer. My only thought was I hated moving. It was the fourth time we'd moved in less than two years, and I was rather sick of it. I'd go to school, make friends, then dad would need to move again because of his job, and again, my brother and I would be plucked from our daily lives to re-situate in another town. As we pile back into our respected vehicles, I sigh and slump into the seat. Dad puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. I'm too angry to talk to him right now, so I put headphones over my ears and listen to whatever was on the radio station on my Walkman.

 **Three Hours Later**

I sighed, Angel Grove welcomes you sign greets us as we pass into Angel Grove township. I sigh again, meeting new faces on Monday was going to be harder than I thought. Sophomores were always airheads and just plain dumb to begin with. I get out, help my brother out, and we all go inside, and start unpacking boxes. All of my things are taken to my room and dad pulls out and sets my bed up so I don't have to sleep on the floor. I start pulling things out of my boxes and wait for my dresser to arrive. When it does, I start putting my clothes away, hanging dresses and folding shorts. I sigh again, having to readjust. My mom calls for the two of us for a family meeting in the living room with our couch, coffee table, and love-seat already there. My brother and I sit on the love-seat as dad and mom start talking about the new high school I would be attending, the new college he would be attending, dad's job and the teen hangout at Ernie's Juice Bar near campus. My ears perked up at Ernie's Juice Bar, I've always heard from my friends back at Reefside that it was a cool hangout. I made a note to stop by there before heading home on Monday after school.

The family meeting adjourned, I went back to my room to finish, asking mom to hang my pictures and shelves in my room, she agreed. I sigh again, getting my backpack and stuffing things I would need for Monday in it. I made a mental note not to get involved, stick with studies until I catch up, then see about boys. After packing my backpack, I pull out my clothes for Monday and plan to hang at the park tomorrow with my family for a picnic. I tried not to surprised with it, but admittedly I was. Picnics were normally a sign of staying longer than intended. At Reefside, we had a picnic at the park there, and ended up moving after nearly 5 years. Seeing this was a good omen, I picked out a book and my coloring book and colored pencils for the picnic tomorrow. Mom and dad had gone to do some errands: Getting the cable, phone and internet hooked up, getting groceries and essentials that we ended up throwing away at our old place, trashcans and trash bags, etc.

 **Sunday afternoon park Picnic**

We were enjoying ourselves and having a great time when I caught sight of a guy, definitely larger and hanging out with four other people, they seemed friendly and the girl reminded me of my best friend back at Reefside. I sighed and my brother put his arm around my shoulder as he caught me staring, "Hey, why don't you go over and introduce yourself? They look friendly. Should I call them over?"

I elbowed him and shrugged off his arm, "No, I will handle it tomorrow."

"Fine fine, just tryna help, Kimmy."

I gritted my teeth, no matter how old I got, he still called me 'Kimmy'.

We packed up our picnic and headed home when it started to rain. The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking more boxes, and getting our rooms situated.

 **Monday morning**

My alarm buzzed at me, I rolled over and hit the snooze button. "Kimberly, breakfast!" I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair, then got dressed in my new outfit mom bought me before we left. _Damn, I'm going to miss the Reefside mall. That place was huge. Angel Grove doesn't have anything like that._ I finished and headed downstairs for breakfast, grabbed my backpack and walked to school. ANGEL GROVE HIGH loomed in front of me with gold letters. I heard the bell and made my way to the principal's office to get my classes and locker number. For the first day of school, it was easier transitioning than other times. _Must've been all the practice, Kim._ I shook my head at the thought and continued to focus on my lessons, for science I was paired with a boy named Billy who, for some reason, always wore some sort of blue. I smiled and made a note to ask him if blue was his favorite color. After class, Billy met me in the hallway near my locker, "Hey, a bunch of my friends are hanging out at the Juice Bar after school. Wanna join?" I nodded my head with a smile. "Excellent, I will meet you by the doors after school."

I sighed and waited by the doors for Billy, he was with them. Billy introduced me to the others. _Jason, is his name. He's so handsome._ I blushed and shook hands with each of them, Billy in his usual intellectual talk, explained to them with Trini's interpretation, that I had just moved there. Jason held my hand longer than necessary, and I noticed he was studying me. I blushed more and smiled softly at his gaze. It was dark and intense, but there was also a kindness to him. I and the others became fast friends. And hung out at the juice bar every day, including weekends.

 **One Year Later**

Jason and I have been dating, its finally Junior year. We are getting closer than ever before, and I seemed to have nestled into Angel Grove life pretty smoothly. Little did I, or any of our fellow friends know, that all of that was about to change. "Kim! Wanna catch a movie?"

I blushed and smiled, "Sure, when?"

"Next Saturday?"

"Sure! I'll meet you at the Youth Center."

"Awesome. I'll walk you home." Jason was such a gentleman, always walking me home after school every day. I smiled and opened the door. We said our goodbyes and I changed into my pajamas. Looking forward to the movie date.


	4. Chapter 3 - Enter the Green Ranger

A/N: Chapter 3 is in Tommy's POV. Read and Review and on with chapter 3. :) INTENSE SCENE... 18 AND YOUNGER, TURN AWAY NOW!

Chapter 3 - Enter the Green Ranger

"Hiya!" I yelled as I did a quadruple roundhouse kick. The crowd erupted into cheers. My opponent: a man in a red wife beater and black pants with a red karate belt struck back. I winced as I landed hard on my back.

After the competition, we ended in a tie, he shook my hand, "Hey, you did really well."

"Yea, you too." I noticed a brunette in pink receive a kiss from him. She smiled and laughed at something he said. Once he went to the showers I noticed she was staring at me. _She's really beautiful._ A girl in yellow came up beside her and smiled, whispering something in her ear and pulling her away. _Wait! Don't go!_ But it was too late, she'd already left.

 **The next day**

"Beep beep beep!" My alarm clock signaled that it was school time. My parents and I moved here a week before the competition and decided to stay in Angel Grove. I sighed and dressed in a green plaid T-shirt and jeans. I slung by bag over my shoulder, skipped breakfast, "Bye mom!"

"Don't forget your lunch, Tommy!"

I reached around her to the fridge, "Thanks mom," I smiled, kissing her cheek. I walked to Angel Grove High and sighed, my first day at a new school was always stressful. I ran my hands through my hair. I got introduced to the class after being 10 minutes late. I plopped down next to the same brunette that I saw yesterday at the competition. She was concentrating on the teacher, and I couldn't help but concentrate on her. Today, she was wearing a pair of pigtails, a pink flowered dress and matching sandals. _She looks amazing._ I sighed as I couldn't understand what the teacher was saying, at all.

She cleared her throat, "I asked you a question, young man."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Appleby, would you mind repeating the question?"

She huffed, "What is the formula to find the circumference of a circle?"

It took me a few minutes, but I answered, "C=2πr."

She smiled, "Very good." After her back was turned, I resumed daydreaming and thinking about the beautiful brunette beside of me. She caught me staring a few times, but soon after the bell rang, I walked out of class and saw Bulk and Skull picking on her.

"Hey! She said, 'no'. Can't you banana brains figure that out?"

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it," Bulk sneered.

"Yeah!" Skull replied with his whiny high pitched annoying voice.

"HIYAH!" I did a few martial arts moves, making them scurry off to the principal's office. I chuckled, "You okay?"

"Yeah. You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yea, just moved."

"My name's Kimberly," she said with her hand out.

I shook it and smiled, "Tommy. Well, see ya."

"Wait! Um a few of us are going to the Youth Center after school. Nothing major just a bunch of us hanging out. Wanna come?"

I nodded, "Sure, I'd like that."

 **After school**

I made my way to the Youth Center when I was attacked by strange clay creatures. Then a woman stood on the roof, "TOMMY! I HAVE CHOSEN YOU!"

She cackled and I screamed from the pain. Next thing I knew, the old Tommy was pushed back to the farthest recesses of my mind, and locked away. After my Empress cast a spell, she chose me to be her green ranger and to control the Dragonzord. I was highly honored and knew that Kimberly and the other four were power rangers. I was a very mean ranger. But that didn't stop me from trying to have my way with the lovely pink ranger. Shortly after Rita cast the spell, she allowed me to return to Angel Grove to resume acting like a "normal" teen. I hatched a diabolical plan to break the power rangers from the inside out.

"Hey, Kim," I approached her locker after math one day.

"What do you want, Tommy?"

"Touchy, touchy, Kimberly. I was wondering if you could help me study for the math test tomorrow night."

Kimberly, nodded, "Sure. I'll help you."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

Kimberly smiled and waved, then she remembered. _SHIT, my movie date with Jason is tomorrow night!_

I saw her start to freak out in her head, she ran over to Jason and talked silently with him, I saw him get angry, his face getting red from it, but he shakily sighed and nodded, said something I couldn't quite hear, then I saw her start to cry and run out of the school. _Probably going to Ernie's._ I thought wryly.

 **The Following Day**

She caught me over by the weights, "Tommy? W-Where were you? I thought we were gonna meet up." _If only you knew, Kimberly, the beautiful pink ranger._

"Meet me after school near the gym, I'll explain everything there."

I returned to the Lunar Palace to convey my plan to Rita. I knew the pink and red rangers were in a relationship and I was going to use that to my advantage, by sleeping with the pink ranger. Rita cackled, "I love it! You're more diabolical than I thought, Tommy! Go, and do with her as you please."

I returned to the Angel Grove gym and saw Kim sitting outside on the bench. She was shifting uneasily and I smirked, my eyes flashing green. "Kim!"

She stood and smiled, making my heart lurch and my hands ache to touch her, "Hey Tommy."

"I didn't think you'd show."

"Neither did I," she said softly, "Jason's gonna be upset with me."

I smirked, "Jason doesn't have to know about this, Kim. Ever since I saw you, I wanted you, now I have the balls to take what's mine."

Our lips crashed, tongues dueling for dominance. I moaned softly, she tasted as good as she looked. She pushed me back and I smirked, no one was in the hallway and she started to get flustered. "How did you... why did you... You know what? It doesn't even matter why you did it, ugh, I'm so mad at you." I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall, kissing her again until she responded. "No, J-Jason," she breathed against my mouth.

"Shh, he doesn't even have to know. Admit it, Kim, you wanted this too." I kissed her jawbone, trailed kisses down her neck and latched on her tender flesh near her jugular vein. I moaned softly and continued kissing her with more force and passion. She gasped into my mouth, and I loved the feel of her against me.

"T-Tommy, please?" I stopped for a moment and saw the pleading look in her eyes, it made me want her all the more.

"Please what, pink ranger?"

"T-Take me."

Our first encounter was not of love, but of lust. Filling our primal, passionate desires, I groaned as she clenched hard around me. And she cried out her release, making me want her more. It was intense, almost making me dizzy from the force of her milking every last drop from me. I pulled out of her and kissed her softly before disappearing.

 **Back at the Lunar Palace**

I ran my hands through my hair, taking a shower, and slipping into pajamas. I felt kinda bad leaving her like that, but at the same time I didn't want her to start asking more questions. I sighed as Goldar took me into the dimensional prison to discipline myself. "Tommy! Tomorrow, you will show those pathetic power rangers what you are capable of!"

"Yes, my Empress."

"For now, you will stay here to train."

"Yes, my Empress."


	5. Chapter 4 - Keeping A Secret

A/N: Thank you to my faithful readers! Chapter 4 is in Jason's Point of View (you'll notice a pattern XD). Once again, this is for fun, I don't make a profit and I don't own the Power Rangers. :)

Chapter 4 - Keeping A Secret

I paced around the living room in Kimberly's house. _She's fucking late. Again._ It's been two weeks, the avoidance was killing me. I was going to find out tonight, why she keeps blowing me off. She entered the house and saw me there. Her usually pink cheeks turned flush, then paled. I thought for sure she was gonna faint. "J-Jason. What are you doing here?" _I couldn't believe she asked me that... I'm her boyfriend, for fuck's sake!_

I inhaled deeply, keeping my anger in check. "Well, when you didn't show up to the Youth Center, I thought you got lost," I coldly remarked. I saw her visibly flinch and I knew what I said stung. _Good, maybe next time she won't blow off a date._

"Sorry," she said softly, "I got caught up studying with Tommy in the park. I didn't realize what time it was until the park lights came on." _Jealousy's a bitch, Jason._ I shook off the feeling and I nodded, opening my arms. She embraced me and looked up at me, her hazel eyes mirroring my expression: We needed to talk. "Jason? Tomorrow after school, meet me by the lake in the park. We need to talk."

"I agree. After school then."

"Good night Jase."

I closed the door without a look back, the look in her eyes said it all: _Break up_. I sighed and walked back to my house, its been two weeks and it feels like I don't even know her anymore. Then, my communicator goes off, its Zordon, "Yes?"

"Jason, I need you and the other rangers to come to the command center, immediately."

"We'll be right there." I teleport and Kimberly is the last one to show. I look up at the huge tube with a face staring back at me, "What's wrong, Zordon?"

"Rangers, Rita has dropped to an all time low, she has finally given the sixth power coin to a teenager. Who this person is still remains a mystery."

"We'll find him, Zordon," Billy piped up. I kept my eye on Kimberly while Zordon informed us about the goings on, and I noticed that she didn't seem phased by the fact that there was an evil ranger in our midst. I gritted my teeth, but didn't show my anger. Zordon must have noticed the tension, because it felt as if you could cut it with a knife.

"Is there problems among the rangers, Jason?"

Kimberly looked at me, almost pleading, "No, Zordon, nothing we can't handle anyways."

"Sleep well, rangers, from what I gathered, Rita will have her new ranger attack tomorrow."

We all teleported back to our respected houses, I took off my shirt and slept.

 **The Green Ranger**

No one, not even myself, knew the identity of the green ranger, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Kimberly knew, but she wasn't letting on, and if I asked her, she would always avoid or shrug her shoulders. Once the green ranger destroyed the command center in an attempt to be rid of us of our powers, and Zordon, Alpha was able to get a lock on his bio-vibrations. "Rangers, I have it. It should be coming up on the viewing globe now."

"Good, now we get to see who we're fighting against," Zack said happily.

Trini gasped, "Kimberly... look."

I growled softly, so she _did_ know something about it.

"Oh my God... T-Tommy?"

But her reaction said otherwise, i frowned softly I knew she was trying to be friends with him, her expression said as much. Zack piped up, "Alpha are you sure? Maybe the computer made a mistake?"

Billy shook his head sadly, "Not likely, Alpha corrected the malfunction."

Then Trini chimed in, "So Tommy _is_ the green ranger."

"No wonder he's been acting weird lately," Kimberly said sadly.

I swallowed my pride, "What happened to him, Alpha?"

"Rita must have placed him under an evil spell."

"You see, rangers? We can't give up! The spell _must_ be broken," I said angrily, more at myself than anyone else.

 **Sunset: The park**

"Jason?" I sat with my back turned toward her, she knew I heard her, but I couldn't face her, tears angrily forming at the corners of my eyes. I heard her sit on the rock beside me. "This place is peaceful."

"Yea, but cut to the chase, Kim. Why'd you ask me here?"

"Because I want to try to make us work." I looked at her finally, she was very sincere in both word and action. I nodded, speechless. "Jason, I do love you, honest, and I want us to work, I just don't know if its possible."

"Why the hell not?" Anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach, and something else mixed with it... Jealousy. _Jealous? Why would I be jealous?_ "Kimberly, have you been keeping something from me? From our relationship?"

I saw her swallow thickly, but she shook her head, "No, Jase, I just think we need some time apart, see where we are, where we are going and if we are still meant to be together."

I nodded numbly, "So that's it then. We're breaking up."

She nodded in response and I stood abruptly, anger, sadness and jealousy coursing though my veins like wildfire. I teleported home and cried myself to sleep.

 **The next day**

"What's your problem, man?" I angrily cornered Tommy in the hallway, a small group gathering around us. I saw him smirk and I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my anger in check. If Zordon found out I was starting school fights, he'd strip me of my powers for sure. _That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it, Jase? You'd be able to pummel him without regrets._ "Ever since you came here, you've been getting under my skin, and I'm sick of it. Let's end this here and now."

Tommy smirked, arrogance from being under Rita's spell causing him to say things that made me see red. I glowered, "You studied with Kim, I know that."

"Oh yea, I _studied_ with her all right." Next thing I knew, I was punching him, the crowd around us yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I gave Tommy a nice uppercut, but he came back at me with a knee in the stomach, doubled over, I saw Kim running between us, trying to stop us. "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?!" The crowd grew silent, Tommy's smirk widened more and Kim's tears said it all. I held up my hand as Kim tried to say something, "Don't even, Kim. Your secret is now out in the open, we're through." I stalked off to the bathroom and teleported, my anger rolling over me in waves. "Zordon, I will destroy the spell on the green ranger, and then I want out."

"I understand, Jason, and I am sorry it has come to this: I hope you find your happiness in life. May the power protect you."


	6. Chapter 5 - Imprisonment

A/N: Chapter 5 is in Kimberly's POV. Again, I don't own Power Rangers. Read and Review, please… now, on with chapter 5.

Chapter 5 – Imprisonment

I knew once he found out, all hell would break loose, and boy was I right. "Jason? Please, talk to me?" I pleaded through the communicator.

"No thanks," came the harsh reply, "You've said quite enough. We're over, Kimberly. I'm done playing games with you." I winced at his harsh words, but deep down, I knew he was right. I sighed softly and teleported to the command center, softly telling Alpha and Zordon that I would be taking a break from the power rangers. Zordon stopped me.

"Kimberly, Jason has already made that decision to leave the power rangers. I have been searching Angel Grove and the surrounding areas to take his place when the time comes." A young man appeared on the viewing globe wearing a red t-shirt and hanging out with two others.

"Zordon, who is he?"

"His name is Rocky, he will be joining us as soon as Tommy's spell is broken. Then we must move quickly. Tommy is attacking the business district."

"Alpha, contact the others, I'm going on ahead."

"Wait... Kimberly..."

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! PTERODACTYL!"

"Well well, if it isn't the little pink ranger."

"Give it up, Tommy!"

"Where's your friends?"

"They'll be here soon," I attacked him with all the strength and force I could muster, but he easily overpowered me, my arms were on fire as he held me close to him, through the visor I saw his eyes filled with the desire that got us into this mess in the first place. I struggled against him.

"LET HER GO, TOMMY!"

Jason and the others arrived, "Just in time."

"Well Jason, does it make your blood boil how I'm holding her right now?"

"Let. Her. Go."

I saw him think about it for a minute before his grip loosened, I used this opportunity to knee him in the stomach and back flip to the others. "Are you all right?" Zack asked, shooting Jason a death glare for not asking her himself.

"Yes, thank you, Zack, I'm fine."

Tommy teleported us to the rocky Angel Grove shore and I watched Jason and Tommy battle each other. It was a fierce battle, but Jason was finally able to get the upper hand. Putties started attacking us in droves, when I looked up next, Jason was gone, "JASON!"

Zack, Billy, Trini and myself looked everywhere, finally we resolved to teleport to the command center. There, we learned that Jason was being held in Rita's inter-dimensional prison. I started to cry, _this is all my fault._

 **The dimensional prison (third person POV)**

 _An eerie laugh echoed through the enclosed space, green bars encased the space with black nothingness behind it. Jason sighed, he'd demorphed a while ago when Goldar took his morpher from him. That eerie laugh again made Jason shudder. He sat in the corner and waited to see who or what was coming next. Soon, he saw the gold, winged monkey-like creature._ "Give up now, red ranger, you are nothing! Your friends aren't going to save you this time."

"They'll come, Goldar! Just you wait!"

He laughed at Jason, "You think so, huh, Jason?" Jason nodded and tried to stay strong, but his hope was quickly deteriorating. Goldar looked like he was receiving a telepathic message, "Yes, my queen. It seems," he growled turning back to Jason, "that I am needed elsewhere. The green ranger will be in to play with you." Goldar vanished and Jason was able to breathe easily for a few moments before Tommy showed up, laughing eerily near Jason's ear.

"So, Jason, how does it feel to be powerless for once? To know fear? To watch your little power brats be destroyed by me?" Jason clenched his teeth, noticing the innuendo about Kimberly, he didn't say anything right away, but was met with a right hand to the stomach. Jason cried out and doubled over in pain. "Poor Jason, can't even fight back. Have you lost hope that your friends won't save you? It would be easier if you gave in and let me kill you. Or, surrender and turn to the side of evil."

"Never!" Jason stood and attacked Tommy, who easily blocked his moves and kicked him in the shin, dropping him to one leg. Tommy laughed, his evil laugh echoing through the prison. Tommy stopped and stood motionless for a minute, debating on something.

"I don't know what's worse, Jason, the fact that you couldn't keep your team together. Or the fact you couldn't keep your girlfriend," Tommy sneered.

"THAT DOES IT, TOMMY!" Jason flew at him and tackled him, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIMBERLY!"

He laughed, "Nothing she didn't want."

"FUCK YOU!" Jason yelled, hitting him so hard and leaving him dazed for a moment, he quickly recovered and stood, laughing.

"My Empress needs me, Jason, I will be back."

 **At the command center**

I paced around the small room while Alpha looked for Jason's location. Billy placed a hand on my shoulder and I tried to smile. Zack and Trini exchanged glances and realized that I wasn't even worried about Jason, per se, but more worried about what Tommy would do to him while in the dimensional prison. I sighed, "I can't be here, I'm going for a walk." I teleported out of the command center and started to walk around the park. _Way to go, Kimberly, now everyone's gonna know what happened. But I don't think that bothers you, does it? Knowing Tommy could do that to you and Jason can't even get you anywhere near that moment of pleasure._ I bit my lip, knowing my little voice was right. But it still didn't change the fact that I did it. _You enjoyed it too much to even notice that you even_ had _a boyfriend. And Jason? You don't care that he's locked in a dimensional prison._ I bit my lip again and sighed, until putties arrived and started attacking me. I reached for my morpher, but a putty knocked it out of my hand. "No! My morpher!" I attacked with all my might, but the others came a second too late. "Guys! They took my morpher!"

"I wonder what Rita wants with your morpher," Billy questioned. _Its not Rita who wants me... Its Tommy._ The others teleported and left me back at the park. I heard someone else teleport and I knew who it was. Tommy.

"Give me back my morpher, Tommy."

Tommy laughed, sending a shiver up my spine, "I think I'll hold onto it for a little longer."

"Tommy, please, give me back my morpher."

"If I would change my mind, what do I get in return?"

 _Yes, Kimberly, what would he get in return?_

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, Tommy coming closer to me and putting his hands on my shoulders, whispering in my ear seductively, "If I give this back, Jason will be released from prison, and I get you."

I shuddered at the thought, but nodded as Tommy kissed me softly and handed back my morpher. As he left, Jason stood in front of me. "Jason!" I went to hug him, but thought better of it. Jason nodded once and teleported to the command center. I teleported a few minutes later and stood off to the side.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Broken Spell

A/N: Thank you to my faithful readers! Once again, this is just for fun and I don't own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 6 - The Broken Spell

 _Jason wandered the halls, knowing full well that there was a reason why he was released as quickly as he came. Tommy bargained, but who and why were questions that seemed to go unanswered. He was just glad that he wasn't there anymore. Kimberly was worried about Jason, but she knew that their relationship could never be mended. Since she agreed to be with Tommy, spell or not, she knew that, in the end, it was for the best._

 **Later that night**

I sighed and flopped on my bed in the Lunar Palace, wondering exactly what Kimberly was up to. _Was Jason grilling her about why he was released? Was he trying to get back into her arms again?_ That thought made me growl low in my throat, but I pushed it back to the far recesses of my mind. I closed my eyes as thoughts of the pink ranger filled my mind, she was beautiful, smart, social, always willing to help someone, and way out of my league. Deep down, I knew that, but it never hurt to try, and she didn't exactly protest when I offered her that deal. The only thing she was really concerned about was keeping Jason safe. _Jason._ I frowned and sighed heavily, that bastard thinks he's so fucking high and mighty. But, I took everything from him, save his life. I smirked at that, Kimberly and I had a chemistry that even Jason knew was going to come between them eventually, but I couldn't believe Jason was still dumbfounded when it actually happened. I turned over and fell asleep.

 _"Tommy! Tommy, help me!"_

 _"Kimberly!"_

 _"AHHHHHH!"_

 _"Ungh, ohh..." I flipped on my back, leaves and twigs surrounding me as I laid there. Something attacked us, but what? I tried to open my eyes, but I was too weak to move._

 _"Tommy! Tommy, please help me!"_

 _I tried to get up, "K-Kimberl..."_

"AHH!" My thick heavy panting filled the Lunar Palace bedroom, wide-eyed, I frantically searched, seeing no one there, I flopped back on the pillow. "W-What in the hell was that?" I asked aloud. _A glimpse into the future?_ I hope not. I teleported to the dark dimension and began my kata in just a pair of black sweatpants. After my morning ritual, I headed down to Angel Grove for school. It was our last day before summer break and I was anxious to see if Kimberly wanted to return with me to the palace for dinner. Little did I know that today would be the last day I ever got to be in the Lunar Palace again.

 **The Command Center**

"RANGERS, SENSORS HAVE INDICATED THAT THE GREEN RANGER IS BREAKING FREE OF RITA'S SPELL. HOWEVER, SHE HAS GIVEN HIM THE SWORD OF DARKNESS. IN ORDER FOR THE SPELL TO DISAPPEAR, THE SWORD MUST BE DESTROYED. GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus! Power Rangers! Look, there he is!"

"Tommy, please stop! We can help you break the spell!"

My evil laugh, even foreign to my own ears causes the others to step back, "And if I choose not to break the spell?"

"Then you will die, Tommy!"

Again, my laugh even causes me to shudder a little bit, being on the outskirts of town near the ocean was not my idea of a battle, but that's what Rita wanted. And as Rita's puppet, I had to do what she said. I sighed and transformed into the Green Ranger, attacking the Red Ranger, "Tommy, don't do this, man!"

"I must, for my Empress demands your destruction!"

"No! Please, Tommy! Stop!"

"K-Kimb-berly... AHHH! AGH! W-What's happening? T-To me? I... It b-burns!"

"Guys! The sword! Destroy it!"

"NO!" Everyone stops and looks at Jason. "Um, it looks like he's broken free on his own."

Jason teleports back to the command center and waits until everyone returns. "Where's Kimberly?"

"She's still with Tommy. He's still fighting himself."

"RANGERS, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! JASON, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE SWORD, NOT ALLOW TOMMY TO SUFFER! NOW, BECAUSE OF YOUR DECISION, KIMBERLY IS NOW IN SERIOUS TROUBLE."

"Zordon, I did what I had to do."

"NO, JASON, YOU DID IT FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN, I HEREBY STRIP YOU OF YOUR POWERS."

 **Back by the shoreline**

"Tommy, are you okay?"

"Aghh! I-It still hurts, K-Kim... I... I can't fight... anymore..."

Jason teleports back just a few feet away, "KIM, GET BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER, NOW!"

Kim nods and transports, leaving him and I. Alone. I struggle to my feet and Jason has the sword at my throat, "If Kimberly didn't adore you so fucking much, I'd waste you with your own sword. Instead, I'm going to do you a personal fucking favor."

Jason destroys the sword of darkness, leaving me there alone until the others come to my aid.

"Tommy!" Zack and the others rushed over to me, my head spinning.

"Ugh, w-what happened?"

"The sword! I-It's gone!"

I nodded, my eyes still blurry, "Y-Yea, Jase destroyed it after threatening me."

Kimberly's eyes grew wide, "He what?! Then why did Zordon relinquish his powers?"

"According to my calculations, Jason didn't want to free Tommy from the spell, and in doing so, Zordon relinquished his powers for personal gain, meaning: Jason didn't do what was best for others, or the team. Jason knew the repercussions of his actions and willingly had his powers stripped from him."

I nodded softly. _So there's no longer a red ranger, and I get Kimberly._ I shook my head slowly, to relieve the cobwebs from the spell. "Man, it feels like I've been sleepwalking the entire time."

"You are no longer under Rita's control, Tommy, join us. Fight by our side."

"After everything I've done?"

"You belong with us, Tommy, and you belong with me."

I blushed a little at Kimberly's soft whisper and nodded, shaking Zack's hand as I joined Zordon's side.


	8. Chapter 7 - Enter Trini

A/N: This is in Jason's POV. Read and review, please! Again, I don't own Power Rangers. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 – Enter Trini

I leaned against a tree, watching Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Tommy play football. Trini was sitting on the ground, tons of food spread out in front of her. "Okay, guys! Food's ready." Tommy laughed and threw Zack the ball as they ran toward us, Billy intercepted and rolled onto the blanket.

"SCORE!" Zack yelled as he plopped beside Kimberly. I smiled softly, still leaning against the tree.

"Jason? Sit, please?" I heard Trini's soft voice almost begging me to make this as pleasant as possible. I sighed, nodded and sat down beside her, taking the egg salad sandwich from her hand. Tommy thanked Trini for making the picnic lunch and I found myself agreeing with him. She blushed and smiled, something inside of me snapped. _Why didn't I see her beauty before? She's gorgeous, inside and out._ Kimberly saw the looks I was giving Trini because she nudged me, and we walked away from the rest of the group for a short time.

"So, what's with the googly eyes at Trini, Jase?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, don't play coy, Jason Lee. You and I both know that you've only done that one other time and that was with me… so… what's up?" I cringed when she used my middle name, something I hated when she knew what I was thinking even when I hated it. "You like Trini!" She said aloud causing other people to stare.

"Shh! Want to wake the dead?"

She giggled, and I inwardly groaned, even though we broke up nearly two months ago, our friendship hadn't ceased to exist, at least, not completely. Tommy, after teaming with Zordon and his crew, realized that I was a part of Kim's life, whether he admitted it aloud or not. I smiled softly as Kimberly talked on and on about being a matchmaker. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You and Trini would make an amazing couple…"

I smiled again and tapped Kimberly on the shoulder, "Kim, I know you want to make me happy again, but I think I can handle asking Trini out on my own, plus, I think the green ranger is summoning you."

I saw her blush as he was giving her a heated glare, the kind only two people in love could share. She ducked and sauntered over to him, sitting in his lap as they all sat in a circle and laughed about something Zack was saying. Trini saw me, by myself, again and called me over, "Jason, why don't you join us?" I nodded and walked back over, sitting beside Trini and we all ate, talked and laughed like old friends. "So, Jason, are you going to re-consider being the red ranger?"

I shook my head as an eerie thought crept in my brain, causing me to go silent for a few moments, _why should you? Tommy took over your 'good guy' act, you should really use your anger, hell, your jealousy and get back at the green ranger for destroying your happiness with Kimberly._ I shuddered at the thought, if I did that, I'd lose Trini too. _So? Isn't your jealousy enough to get revenge on the green ranger? Trini won't even know what happened until its too late._ Unthinking, I stood up, "I-I'll be back." The others didn't even know that I had been put under the strongest spell Rita had up her sleeve: Revenge. _You see, Jason? They don't even care about you. You're having a war within yourself, and they've gone back to playing football._ I looked back and disappeared into the Lunar Palace. Searing pain washed over me in waves as the last ounce of goodness was erased from me completely. I yelled into darkness, screamed into blackness, all I could think about was this excruciating pain, I writhed and moaned, then as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. Angry red flashing eyes stared back at me in the mirror in Tommy's old green ranger room. Rita appeared and welcomed me.

"Jason! So good to see you again." Her scratchy voice seemed calming instead of annoying like it did before.

"W-Where am I?" She waved her hand and the green room was now in different hues of red.

"Your new room, Jason. I assume it is to your liking?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am. It is very pretty. What am I doing here?"

"I'm going to allow you to destroy the power rangers, especially Kimberly and Tommy."

At the mention of their names, the old familiar feeling of jealousy made my blood boil, "I'll KILL them!"

"Good," she cackled, "Very good. For now, you will stay here under my rule. As soon as I figure out what to make of you, you will be called upon."

"Y-Yes, my Empress." As quickly as she entered the room, she left. My blood returning to its catatonic state, I had no memory of Trini's affections for me, or the fact they were all looking for me, including the two I despised the most: Tommy and Kimberly.

 **Later that day**

"Jason! Jase, where are you?" Zack's voice yelled out throughout the park, they all met back at the picnic area and each one of them came back with negative results.

"You guys, I'm really worried about Jason," Kimberly said softly. Tommy nodded in agreement, but the one who was worried the most, was Trini.

She bit her lip and walked along the lake when the putty patrol appeared, she did what she could to ward them off, but eventually, exhaustion settled in and the putties overpowered her, kidnapping her and taking her to the dark dimension, where someone unexpected waited for her: Me. My deep voice, deeper than ever due to the spell washed over the yellow ranger in waves. I saw her shiver, from fear? Probably. From want? Mostly. I walked up behind her and growled low in her ear, "Hello, Trini."

She jumped at my voice and spun around, fear and something else I couldn't see right away in her deep brown eyes, I chuckled softly as she spoke, "Jason, are you alright?"

I held my arms out and turned around slowly, "Do I look alright?"

I saw her bite her lip and nod, "Y-Yes, Jason, you look fine. At least you're not hurt." She touched her communicator, "Zack? Billy? Kimberly? Tommy? I found Jason. Zack? Alpha? Zordon? Anyone?"

I smirked, "Yellow Ranger, your communicator won't work in this dimension. Shall I hold onto that for you?"

She looked at me and noticed a calm she'd never seen before, "What's gotten into you, Jason?"

"Why, nothing, Trini. I just thought we might be able to get some alone time in here, away from your friends."

I saw her hesitate and then relax, I rubbed her arms gently, noticing goosebumps as I touched her skin, I leaned down and kissed her shoulder, first the one, then the other. I heard her breath hitch and I used that as encouragement to interlace our fingers and I roughly pushed her up against the bars of the dimensional prison. Instead of staying there, I teleported us to my red room, pushing her on her back and running my hands under her shirt, sitting her up and lifting off her shirt with ease, I pushed her on her back slowly as I started to kiss her beautiful lips. Slowly I made my way lower, sliding off her jeans and exposing her naked beauty for only my eyes to see. I kissed my way between her thighs as I used to gasps and moans to edge me on.

"J-Jason," she breathed heavily, "W-What are you doing? P-Please..."

I moaned softly, my erection straining against my karate pants, "Please what, yellow ranger?"

"Please... I-I'm burning from within... Make it stop." I smiled softly and kissed her lips again, moving to her neck and each breast. Circling the pink nipple with my tongue and tugging gently with my teeth before sliding my hand in between us, and dipping two fingers into her tight core. I heard her gasp and I swallowed her heady moans, exploring her further before exposing myself to the chill of the Lunar Palace. I hissed softly as the cold hit me with a dose of reality, but all I could think about was making Trini mine for all eternity. Her moans and whimpers and soft mews coupled with my harsh grunts and loud moans filled the room as I thrust into her, breaking her hymen, she cried in pain for a few minutes as I held still, letting her adjust to my size and peppering feather-like kisses all up and down her neck and jawline. When I felt her relax and gently wiggle beneath me, I gave a few experimental thrusts before starting a slow agonizing pace. Before long, she was begging me to go faster, but I still kept that slow pace. Finally, she had enough of my teasing, and sunk her teeth in the flesh in my shoulder. I hissed in pain and reared back, "Please, Jason," she moaned sensually in my ear, "Fuck me."

My reserve broke and I went into a frenzied pace, the bed creaking and shaking beneath us as she cried out in pleasure. My grunts turned to agonizing gasps as I poured my seed as she milked every last drop from my spent body. Panting, sweaty and spent, i almost collapsed on top of her, but just before my arms gave way, I flopped over to the left side, as she curled into me on my right. I covered us up and bit her neck, showing the world she belonged to me. Inside and outside. My eyes flashed red as I noticed the bite mark start to swell and I gently touched it, causing her to moan softly. I smirked and we fell asleep. The broken skin on Trini's neck disappearing.


	9. Missing Pieces

A/N: Thank you to all my faithful readers, this story is just about over. This "chapter" is basically a filler before we end the story. The backdrop is Kimberly's relationship with the green ranger through Jason's and Kimberly's eyes. Each section will be specific on who's talking that way the readers don't get confused. Again, I don't own Power Rangers and I don't write this story for profit. It is just for fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it will set the scene for the next upcoming chapters. Read and review, please. :)

Intermission Chapter

 **~Jason's POV~**

I looked at my watch: 11:50pm stared back at me in angry red numbers. I sighed and rolled over, staring at my door, _Kimberly should have been here long before this… I hope she's okay._ It has been a month since Zordon chose us to fight the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa. It felt so strange to be super heroes fighting evil from taking over the Earth and my best friend, Zack, made it clear Kimberly liked me, to which I was thankful that she accepted my date a year ago. Now, it's as if Kimberly doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Ever since the new guy showed up, and she showed interest in him, I've been placed on the back burner. Tommy taking up most of Kimberly's time now. _That Tommy, always taking her time._ I growled softly, jealousy taking over my being, when a soft knock broke me out of my thought process, "Come in." _Kimberly._ My breath hitched, her hair was a mess and her face looked pink and rosy. I gulped thickly, my mouth going dry as my eyes wandered over her form.

"Can I come in?" She asked me after a few seconds of me staring at her.

I blushed, "Um, s-sure." I slid to give her room on my bed, she looked like she needed to talk about something.

"Jason? I'm sorry about our date, again. I was helping Tommy catch up on some homework, plus Ms. Appleby put us together for a science project." _Tommy again._ I nodded slowly and noticed Kimberly chewing her bottom lip. "Jason? I… I think we need to see other people. I've done some things I'm not proud of and I want you to know, I _do_ love you, Jase, but I feel more for him than for you." Again, I nodded my head.

"Did you fuck him?"

She stared at me, "W-What?"

"Did. You. Fuck. Him?" Her silence was all I needed, I stood up and pointed at the door, "Get out."

"Jason…"

"GET OUT!" I knew yelling at her wasn't the answer, but I couldn't stomach seeing her, let alone hearing her voice for the rest of the night. _And to think, I was going to give her my virginity. I'm glad I didn't._ I sighed when she still hadn't moved from the bed. I roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her out the door, closing it and locking it behind me.

 **~Kimberly's POV~**

I sat dumbfounded outside of Jason's room. Choking back sobs as I left the house. Immediately I ran over to Tommy's house. I knocked softly on the door, his mother opening and welcoming me into the house, "I-I-Is Tommy h-h-here?" I stuttered through sobs.

"Yes, of course, Tommy! Kimberly's here!" I heard footsteps from the basement and there he stood shirtless.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" I shook my head and he picked me up and carried me to his room, shutting the door and placing me on his bed. He looked at me, my tears rolling down like a waterfall, "What happened?"

"J-J-J…"

"Jason?"

I nodded and bit my lip as another wave of tears started to fall. He sighed and held me close to him, "H-H-H-He b-b-b-b."

"Broke?" I nodded again as another sob escaped my lips. Finally, he put the pieces together, "That piece of shit broke up with you?" I nodded for what seemed like the thousandth time. I heard him curse under his breath and pull me closer to him. "Did he ask if you slept with me? Is that why he broke up with you?" I nodded, again, and he cursed even more. I bit my lip again as another wave threatened. _Why are you even crying over Jason, Kimberly? It's not like you didn't_ know _or_ expect _the breakup._ A blush started to creep up my neck as I contemplated the words. And just as soon as they came… the tears dried up.

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Kimberly?" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his face to mine before I kissed him tentatively, a jolt of electricity coursing through my veins as our lips just barely touched. I knew right then that Tommy had something that Jason never had with me… sparks. This time, he kissed me, our tongues dueling for the upper hand before I broke the kiss, needing air. He pulled back slightly and looked at me and smiled. "I'll give you a week and a half to recover from Jason, then you're mine." I shivered deliciously from his possessive words and nodded, biting my lip.

 **~Jason's POV~**

I couldn't believe how quickly Kimberly jumped from me to Tommy, I guess she didn't need that much recovery time. I, on the other hand, had to give my heart about a month to recover before Trini and I started dating. She knew I still felt for Kimberly, but she also had something that Kimberly didn't... sparks. I finally gave up my virginity to Trini after much preparation and coaxing, but it was one of the best experiences of my life. And I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she enjoyed it. Summer break's upon us. As far as I knew, Tommy and Kimberly were at his uncle's lakeside cabin by themselves for a week. Trini and I were headed to the mountains to get some skiing and snowboarding in. We arrived at the cabin a little later than we would have liked. Trini's mom wanted to make sure she had everything she needed before we headed out, putting us a half-hour behind schedule. I smiled, and since I wasn't a power ranger anymore, no one was going to ruin this week. After we got to the mountains, checked in and unpacked our bags and headed to the lodge for some lunch. We ate and then headed back to our cabin to change into our skiing clothes. Just as we reached the top of the mountain to ski down, Trini's 6 tone communicator sounded off. I groaned inwardly and Trini gave me an apologetic smile, since we were the only ones at the top for the moment, she teleported to the command center from there. I ended up skiing down the mountain by myself and waited until I got back into the cabin before I let my frustrations be known. It took her a few hours, but when she came back, she gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen. There were three new additions to the power rangers: Rocky, to take over my place, Aiesha, to take over Trini's, and Adam, to take over Zack's place. I was dumbfounded. The reason Trini was called there was to do a power transfer. She was no longer a power ranger and _that_ excited me.


	10. Chapter 8 - Promises part 1

A/N: Chapter 8 is in Kimberly's POV. The scene is her and Tommy at the Lake House. Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

Chapter 8 – Promises Part 1

I smiled happily as I woke up naked next to him. I yawned and stretched my sore body getting all the kinks out from last night. It was already day 4, and I knew we needed to start packing up for the journey back to Angel Grove in the morning. I dangled my feet on the edge of the bed before I felt him pull my arm to lay back down beside him. "Good morning, beautiful," I heard him say huskily. I blushed and smiled at him, thoughts of packing returning before he stopped all thought processes by kissing me. I moaned softly and kissed him back. Eventually, I regained enough senses to pull away from him.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," I said softly as my stomach growled in appreciation. Tommy chuckled and sat up, pulling his boxers on and heading to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. "Do we really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Sadly, yes. My uncle comes up here early Friday morning to go fishing at the lake. I would normally hang out with him and fish, but I'm sure the other guys are anxious for us to get back."

"You know, it's been rather quiet this week too. Rita hasn't tried anything lately."

"Now that you mention it, Kim, you're right. And if we're not on our guard, she could strike at any moment."

 **At the Lunar Palace**

"My Empress, I would like to make this former power ranger, my wife," Jason said as he bowed low beside Trini who was petrified.

"Very well, Jason. Trini, you will make an excellent addition to our family. FINSTER! I want you to take Trini to your lab and give her the same potion that you gave to Jason. Trini is going to be Jason's wife," she cackles.

"Jason, what has she done to you?" Trini whispered.

"Silence. Trini follow Finster. Don't worry, sweetheart, it won't hurt."

"No! I won't do it!" Trini struggled and got free, "Jason, please, lets talk about this, please?"

Jason nodded and took her hand back to the bedchamber to discuss what would be happening over the next several days.

 **At the Lake House**

"I don't like this, Tommy. Its too quiet around here. Its unnerving."

"I agree, lets go to the command center, maybe Alpha and Zordon have some answers."

Tommy and I teleported to the command center, but Zordon and Alpha didn't have a reason why Rita was so quiet. _Maybe she gave up and fled the palace? Doubtful…_ Tommy sighed and teleported back to his house, then I decided to see how Trini was doing after her week with Jason, so I teleported to her house.

-KH-

Trini slowly packed her bags, her time as a good person, if she chose it, was running short. Jason was kind enough to allow her to return home to pack a bag with some things she knew she couldn't part with.

~FLASHBACK~

" _Jason, I don't understand, why did you turn evil?" Trini asked quietly after he led her back to the bed._

" _I'm not sure; Rita gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Plus, she told me I didn't have a choice. See, I remember everything from being good. I just don't have the good heart like I did. She exploited my biggest mistake: jealousy. Jealousy of Kimberly and Tommy and how he destroyed something good. In a way, Tommy is still evil, but Rita… she chose me because I can be more powerful than Tommy." Jason paused for a moment, "You will have to give up something of yourself. I'm just not sure what that is… yet."_

" _Jason, I… I love you, and I do want to marry you. Let me return home to get a few things that are near and dear to me, and give my parents a letter of farewell, and I will return to you, ready and willing to be your bride."_

" _Very well then, I will teleport you to your house and call for me when you are ready to return."_

Trini sighed softly as she placed a picture of her and the other power rangers, all six of them smiling, wearing their power suits, into her bag. She smiled softly and was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She went down to open it. "Kimberly!"

"Hi, uh, may I come in?"

"Sure!"

Trini stepped aside and allowed me to enter, two large bags were placed by the door, and a farewell note taped to the TV from Trini. "Taking a trip?"

"You could say that…" Trini smiled softly.

"Do you need help?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

I smiled and followed Trini to her room. Helping her pack the bare necessities. "So, where are you headed?"

Trini hesitated and smiled, "I'm not really sure, Kim. Jason and I…"

My breath hitched, _Jason_ , "So, what about you two? I heard you were happy. Did something happen?"

"No, on the contrary, we're uh… we're getting married."

My heart felt like it fell from its place in my chest to six feet underground, _m-married?_ "Married? T-That's wonderful," I said softly, not feeling at all joyful for my former lover and my best friend. I tried to smile but failed miserably. "What made you two decide marriage?"

"Well… I don't really have a chance, Kim, you see… Jason's well, not quite himself anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Kimberly, he's switched sides… H-He's Rita's right hand."

 _WHAT?!_ "Are you sure?"

Trini nodded to my horror, "Yes, he told me the other day. But, Kim, I love him, so I am going to turn evil to be with him."

"N-No! You can't! Trini, listen to me… if Jason's turned evil, what would stop him from killing you? Or us? His friends? Trini, you must convince him to return to the side of good. If not for him, for yourself… You don't want to be under Rita's control… Look what happened to Tommy!"

Trini looked at me, she knew I was grasping at straws, "Oh, you mean when you screwed Tommy behind Jason's back, and then lied to his face? Who was there to pick up his broken pieces after you conveniently broke up with Jason to be with Tommy? Kimberly, stop kidding yourself, you never loved Jason. As a friend, maybe, but not as a lover. Not like me."

I was shocked, "Take that back, Trini! Tommy forced me to lie to Jason, and then taunted him about it because I couldn't tell him!"

"No, Kimberly, you _chose_ not to tell Jason because you were selfish and wanted both for yourself."

I couldn't believe Trini would say those things to me. I saw red and the next thing I knew, I was hitting her, my best friend, because she told the truth. I screamed and kicked and hit her. Before long, Jason was pulling us apart. Eyes flashing red in anger. "What is going on in here?" He asked with his booming voice. "I heard shouting, and then I come to see this? Kimberly, I wish to speak with you, meet me by the lake, I will explain everything there. Now, _leave!_ "

I blushed at his authoritative tone and teleported to my bedroom. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands of Trini's blood. _I caused this… I-I need to tell Tommy!_


	11. Chapter 9 - Promises Part 2

A/N: This is still in Kimberly's POV and will switch between her and Tommy. It will be noted who's POV it is. Thank you to all my faithful readers, here is the second part of the three-part chapter.

Chapter 9 – Promises Part 2

I drummed on my knees nervously as I waited for Jason by the lake. _He's late_. I sighed and shifted and suddenly felt a presence walking behind me. "I didn't think you'd show," I said softly.

He chuckled, "Neither did I." He sat beside me on the rock and we looked out over the lake. I bit my lip and waited for him to explain himself. _Is he going to talk or is he just going to sit here and stare into the lake?!_

I got up, "If you're not going to talk, I'm just going to go, then."

"No, wait," I saw him hesitate and I sat back down, "I-I asked you out here because I wanted to explain some things to you. On why Rita coerced me into being evil. You, as my former lover, and friend, deserve that much."

I nodded and frowned, "Jason, you don't owe me an explanation. If you're happy, then I am too."

"No, Kimberly, we were both wrong in how we handled things… Trini's smartass comments earlier tonight were only partially true. I had a feeling you were with Tommy… sexually. And, to get back at you… I, uh, I was seeing Trini. So…" He trailed off and my eyes were probably as big as saucers.

"So, you fucked Trini behind my back to get back at me for fucking Tommy?!"

Jason nodded his head, "Then Rita found me. I had felt so guilty for fucking Trini because… because I _enjoyed_ it. And I felt so awful, I told her I couldn't see her anymore, not long after that I came to Zordon to return the power coin. Kim, I still feel strongly about you, I think if things were done differently, I think we could've made it, but mistakes and choices were made that can't be reversed." Jason's eyes flashed red, much like Tommy's had when he was under Rita's control.

"Jason, we can break the spell, just like we did with Tommy, please, return to the good side."

Jason shook his head, "I-I can't… if I did, I will never be the same. She took something from me, my empathy, to keep me under her control. And Trini will have to sacrifice something of herself as well. Kimberly, I love her. I honestly love her, I just wish I could keep her from becoming evil, but I can't. I know that now."

I couldn't help myself, for some reason, I was leaning in towards Jason and gave him a light peck on the mouth, I don't know why, something inside of me compelled me to do so. The next thing I knew, we were making out. He was not the old Jason, because the old Jason took his time. This new Jason, I kind of like him more, he knew exactly what he wanted, and he took it… much like Tommy. I gasped as he pulled away. _Oh God fucking dammit… Tommy…_ "I-I have to, um, go."

"No, Kimberly, please, wait!"

I teleported and landed outside of his house, shaking and trembling. I just messed this up all over again and this time, I was not hiding. I knocked softly on the door.

 **~Tommy's POV~**

I groaned softly as a knock resounded again, more urgent this time. I grabbed my discarded boxers and headed up to the front door. When I opened it, I did not expect to see a crying Kimberly. I looked around and quickly took her to my bedroom, "Kim, what happened?"

"I did it again, Tommy."

"Did what again?"

"I went back on my promise."

I growled low, I knew exactly which promise she broke, "Fuck it, Kimberly! Can't you make up your fucking _mind_?!"

"I-I guess not, Tommy. J-Jason, he's evil now. And it shows. From his eyes, to how he takes control of things. We met by the lake, so he could explain what happened with Rita, which we did, but I felt something pulling me closer to him. And next thing… we were making out. When he pulled away, I took off." I shivered, not from the cold, but from Rita's name being mentioned. Kimberly continued, "Trini is planning on marrying Jason, Tommy, and turning evil herself. We can't let that happen, can we?"

I shrugged, "Kim, we can't stop them, but I'm going to ask this one more time: Can you please control your emotions?" She nodded and I visibly relaxed, "Good." I smiled and turned on the radio. "Serenity" by Godsmack started to play softly. I pulled Kim to me and laid her down on my bed, and started to ignite a fire in her eyes. I kissed her as my lower member started to get hard. "I'm going..." I kissed her shoulder, "to make..." I kissed her neck, "you forget..." I kissed her mouth, "Jason..." I slid down her slim body and kissed her lower set of lips hiding behind her pink panties, "Forever..." I pulled her panties aside and immediately set a fast, feral pace. Her moans and cries spurred me on and I groaned, her walls gripping my cock in a vice-like grip. "Ohh God, Kimberly," I groaned loudly. She moaned softly in response, her heavy breaths and moans edging me further into the searing white heat that was threatening to engulf me.

 **~Kimberly's POV~**

My entire body felt like it was on fire, I felt ready to combust at any possible second, which I did, but in a more satisfying way.I moaned softly as he kissed me softly and tenderly. I felt him slip out of me and I moaned softly in protest. A few weeks had gone by, and Tommy was right, Jason was the farthest thing from my mind. After Rita decided to consume the past few weeks with monsters and introducing Jason onto Angel Grove, the night at the lake, was easily forgotten, except when we were fighting putties that Jason sent. Tommy and I were fighting putties in the park after a long morning of running, these putties, made by Jason, instead of being all grey with red eyes, were mostly red with grey eyes and a "J" in the middle of their chest. It took some time, but we finally figured out that the "J" is what held their power. After we dispatched the putties, we teleported to the command center and let Zordon in on the new information. "THIS IS DISTURBING NEWS INDEED, RANGERS. RITA, HAS USED YOUR FRIEND JASON AS HER NEWEST SUCCESSOR. IF SHE SUCCEEDS, THE WORLD, AND EVENTUALLY THE UNIVERSE, WILL BE UNDER HER CONTROL."

"What can we do, Zordon? Jason told me that there was no way break the spell."

"HE IS RIGHT, KIMBERLY, YOU CANNOT BREAK SOMETHING THAT ISN'T BROKEN."

I looked at Tommy confused, "What is he talking about?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea."


	12. Chapter 10 - Promises Part 3

A/N: Thank you to all faithful readers! This is in Tommy's POV, enjoy! Once again, I no own Power Rangers. XD

Chapter 10 – Promises Part 3

 **~Flashback~**

Kimberly looked at me, "What is he talking about?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

 **~End Flashback~**

I looked up at Zordon, who smiled at us, "RANGERS, JASON ISN'T BROKEN, NOR IS HE UNDER THIS SPELL UNWILLINGLY. JASON IS UNDER THIS SPELL BECAUSE HE CHOSE TO BE, AND THAT, RANGERS, IS THE STRONGEST SPELL OF ALL."

"So, you mean to tell us, that Jason can't be saved because he chose this path of evil?"

"YES, RANGERS, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM SAYING."

I looked at Kimberly who had tears in her eyes, not only for her former lover, but also for her best friend, "Zordon, Jason and Trini are getting married. He wants to turn her evil as well."

"THIS IS VERY GRAVE NEWS INDEED, KIMBERLY, DOES SHE CHOOSE THIS PATH? OR IS IT CHOSEN FOR HER?"

"I-I'm not sure, Zordon, she says she loves him, so I'm assuming she chose this path."

"IF SHE HASN'T CHOSEN THIS PATH, THEN IT WILL BE POSSIBLE TO BREAK THE SPELL FROM HER, HOWEVER RANGERS, IF SHE _HAS_ CHOSEN THIS PATH, THEN SHE IS OUT OF OUR REACH, MUCH LIKE JASON IS NOW."

I scratched my head and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, "Well, should we try to talk to Trini together?"

"Yes, but not as the power rangers, but as her best friends."

I nodded, took the ponytail out and we teleported to Trini's house.

Kimberly knocked on the door, we both knew she probably wasn't home, but we tried anyway. She waited about 3 minutes and tried again, this time the door opened, but who stood behind it was not who we were expecting… _Jason_. He looked not at all like our friend. He was still in his red wife-beater and black karate pants, but his hair was wavy and down to his shoulders, he was more muscular and sporting a more defined 6 pack. He was taller than before and you could almost make out the two small horns on his head above his ears. He had the 5 o'clock shadow and sported a cocky smirk. "Jason, h-hi," Kimberly said softly. I put my arm protectively around her, I didn't know what he was capable of now.

Jason smirked, his brown eyes flashing red, "Trini's not here," he said gruffly. I bristled, _he knew we were looking for her… but how?_ As if he could read my thoughts, "I felt your teleportation behind those trees and told her to return to the Lunar Palace, so I could deal with you two myself." I gulped thickly and looked at Kimberly who had a horrified expression. "Oh, don't tell me you're not happy to see your former lover, Kimberly," he sneered. The way he said her name sent my fists flying. He easily dodged my blows and kicked me so hard in my sternum that it sent me flying back into a tree. I hit the ground with a grunt, held my chest and stood up slowly. He stalked me, now, like prey, I growled and morphed.

"TIGER ZORD! Hiyah!" I did a triple roundhouse kick and knocked him back, "Kimberly! Morph!"

"Pterodactyl!" She morphed and stood beside me.

"Hahahaha, you honestly think you two puny rangers are going to beat me? I'm stronger than the six of you together! Haaaaaahhhhhh!" Jason yelled as Rita made him grow larger. It was incredible. Jason, the former red ranger, was now a warped version of his Tyrannosaurus Zord. The small horns on his head grew larger in size, twisting into what looked like ram's horns, his face twisted and contorted to look like a t-rex head and he had a tail with large black spikes growing out of the top.

Kimberly and I staggered back from his size and frightened look, "We need our zords!"

"Tiger Zord, power up!"

"Pterodactyl, Firebird Thunderzord power!"

We tried to fight him as best we could, but without the other rangers, we didn't stand a chance, not even my thunderbolt could knock him over. "Kimberly, we need to re-group!"

Jason laughed evilly, "Giving up so easily White Ranger? Aww what's wrong Kimberly, can't take the blows from me like I did you?"

"What is he talking about, Tommy?"

"I have no idea, but we can't stop him on our own, we need the others!"

"Don't worry, rangers, you will get a chance to fight me again!" With that, he left. We powered down and teleported to the command center. This was way more than any of us could handle.

"RANGERS, THIS IS VERY DISTURBING INDEED, JASON IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYTHING WE HAVE FACED BEFORE, YOUR THUNDERZORD POWERS ARE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT HIM. YOU WILL NEED STRONGER POWERS. YOU WILL TRAVEL TO THE DISTANT PLANET OF PHAEDOS, AND THERE YOU WILL SEEK THE GREAT NINJA POWERS. IF YOU RUN INTO A MASTER WARRIOR NAMED DULCEA, TELL HER ZORDON SENT YOU. SHE WILL THEN BE ABLE TO HELP YOU GET THE POWERS YOU SEEK. GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

 **Later that night**

"I don't like this, Tommy," Kimberly said quietly as we cuddled naked in bed after intense lovemaking. "It's almost as if Rita knew Jason was going to be too strong for us, and if Trini joins... w-we might not be able to stop her from taking over the planet."

I nodded in the darkness, my mind thinking what wouldn't come out of my mouth, "I know, beautiful, but we have to have faith that Zordon knows what he is doing, tomorrow, we set off for this planet, if there is a greater power there, we'll find it, and we will defeat him."

"But Tommy, you know if we do... Jason... and... and Trini..." Kimberly trailed off and I kissed her softly to reassure her.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that, but if it does, we will be ready. Kimberly, we're Power Rangers, we can't let evil win, no matter how bleak the situation is at the moment. We have to stay strong and believe that we can, and will, overcome this threat."

Kimberly nodded and curled into my arms, resting her head on my chest, "Maybe... Trini changed her mind? Maybe she's still in limbo?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, but if she decides to stand by him, there's nothing we can do to stop them. They know us too well."

"Tommy, what if we give our powers to someone else to deal with this threat, then after Jason and Trini have been defeated, become power rangers again?"

I shook my head, "That will only make the situation worse, Kim, it wouldn't help or hinder, for that matter. We just have to trust Zordon. here is my promise, Kimberly... I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if it means to die for you. As long as I know you are safe."

Kimberly slapped me, "Thomas Oliver! Don't you ever _ever_ talk about death and dying to protect me!" She burst into tears, "I couldn't live with myself if I knew you died trying to save me. I would rather be with you in life, or death."

I rubbed my cheek gently, "Then let's make sure it doesn't come to that moment, Kim," I slipped a promise ring onto her ring finger, "and this is my second promise, that after this is over... we get married."


	13. Chapter 11 - The Lunar Marriage

A/N: So sad to see this story ending soon. :'( Thank you to all my faithful readers and followers and reviewers! I love you guys! This is in Jason's POV.

Chapter 11 – The Lunar Marriage

I sighed as I walked the halls of the Lunar Palace. Knowing Trini was finally making her decision. It has been two weeks since she met Tommy and Kimberly at her house, and a week since I made my true self known to them. I stood in front of her door and knocked softly, "Trini, are you ready?" I heard faint sobs coming from behind the door. And I knocked again, "Trini? Open the door, please?" The door cracked, and Trini's blood-shot eyes came into view, I opened the door more and sat on her bed, tomorrow was the wedding, _maybe she's getting cold feet?_ "Trini talk to me, sweetheart."

"Jason," she sobbed softly, "I don't know if I can go through with this." My eyes flashed red in frustration, but I let her continue. "I love you Jason, I really truly do, but is evil really the best option?"

 _Its our only option, Trini._ I sighed softly and pulled her into a hug, "Trini, its going to be okay. I love you, Trini."

"I love you, Jason," she took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Good," I kissed her cheek and smiled softly, "I'll leave you to get prepared then."

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, _maybe choosing Trini wasn't such a good idea after all. You could just force Kimberly to choose you, but then Zordon and the others will break the spell, like they did with Tommy._ I shook my head and sighed, _Trini would never forgive me if I chose Kimberly again. She's picked up the pieces, I love Trini, that's final. Kimberly is in the past._ I pushed off the door and made my way to the throne room. I used Rita's telescope to check on Tommy and Kimberly, but mainly Kimberly. No matter how much she hurt me, I still had deep-rooted feelings for her. I scrunched my nose in disgust, they were making out. I straightened up and retreated to my room to get ready for tomorrow.

"JASON?!" Rita's voice screeched through the palace. In my pajamas, I slowly made my way to the throne room.

"Yes, my Empress?"

"It took you long enough! I have sent down some putty patrollers, I need you to go down and attack the rangers."

"Rita, my wedding is tomorrow, can't you send down a monster that Finster created?"

"I could, Jason, but I want you to show Trini the ropes!"

"My Empress, please, give me one day off, my wedding day and honeymoon, then I can show Trini everything she needs to know about being evil."

"Right now, Trini is in training in the inter-dimensional prison. She will be released before the wedding."

"WHAT?! Get her out of there! She could get hurt!" My eyes flashed red in anger. "Rita, you are my Empress, but I will use your power against you if you don't release my fiancé right now!"

"Why yes, of course," Rita sneered, she turned around to Goldar and whispered something to him before turning back to me and using her staff to shoot a lightning bolt at me. I dodged the bolt and used my power to destroy Rita. Not only was my spell broken, but Goldar's, Finster's, her other minions, and Tommy's remnants of his spell was completely gone. I teleported Trini to the palace.

"Trini," I hugged her tightly.

"Jason, what's going on?"

"Trini, I-I killed Rita, she refused to let you go, so I destroyed her. I still wish to be evil, but if you don't want to be evil, or wish me to be evil, I will return to earth with you and we will marry."

"You killed Rita?"

"Yes."

"Jason, if you want to stay evil, then we will rule together as husband and wife."

"Good. Goldar? Prepare the throne room. We are getting married today."

Goldar nodded as he prepared the throne room for the wedding. Finster gave Trini a potion, who willingly drank it. The wedding march began to play. I, wearing a red and black tux, waited by Finster on the arrival of my bride. Trini walked down in a yellow and white wedding gown with a white tiara with yellow flowers and her bouquet she was carrying had white and yellow flowers. I smiled and Finster gave the ceremony.

"Do you, Jason, take Trini to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Trini, take Jason to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the powers of all that is evil, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride."

I leaned forward and kissed Trini softly. The putties, monsters and our minions cheered. "So, my beautiful bride, any ideas where you would like to go for your honeymoon?"

I saw Trini bite her lip and smile, "How about you decide." I nod and walk over to the galaxy board that shows all the planets in every galaxy. As I was looking, I heard her say, "One that's peaceful and quiet, much like earth with beautiful waterfalls and parks..."

I smiled, "How about the Korova System? There's a planet that's much like Earth, my dear? It's peaceful, with beautiful parks and waterfalls, and there's humans living there."

"It sounds lovely, what is the planet called?"

"KO-35."

"When do we leave, Jason?"

"Now, if you want."

She nodded and I smiled, and we left the Lunar Palace and headed for the Korova System."


	14. Chapter 12 - Intruders?

**A/N: I hope y'all have enjoyed this story. Sorry its taken me so long to update, I had a family thing going on. Whelp, here's to chapter 12.**

Chapter 12 – Intruders?

"Andros, there's a disturbance in the galaxy, two evil beings are headed for your home planet."

"DECA, on screen!"

The screen switched to the outer parts of the Astro Megaship, Andros, with his brown eyes, searched the small visible window for any signs of evil, or life, then he saw it… A huge serpent-like creature flying through the sky, it looked like the one Zedd had, but it was red and black, not all black like his was. Andros sighed and used the scanners and found that there were two life forms, humans, aboard the mechanical being. He shook his head, _what could they want with my home planet? To destroy it?_

"Andros, they appear to be landing the creature on KO-35."

"Get the others up here, quickly!"

DECA alerted the other space rangers to the evil presence and Ashley was at Andros' side searching the mechanical beast. "Who are they, Andros? What do they want with KO-35?"

Andros shook his head, "I wish I knew, Ashley. My home was deserted after the Dark Spector destroyed my home. There's nothing left now."

"They don't seem to think so," Cassie snorted.

"DECA, contact this being, I wish to see their intentions."

"Contacting…" A few minutes later, "Andros, there is a communications link, shall I put it on screen?"

"Yes, DECA."

Jason and Trini came into view, still wearing their wedding attire, "Sorry to have disturbed the two of you, but we need to know your intentions on KO-35," Andros said softly and warily.

Jason smirked, "Why of course, we are on our honeymoon, and my wife, Trini, wanted a quiet, Earth-like planet. We already know it is destroyed and have no quarrel with you or your Space Rangers, Andros." Andros' eyes flickered with surprise. "Yes, I know who you are. Rita talked much about you. Anyways, we just wish to spend a week in your beautiful planet, and we will depart again with no harm to your planet." Andros nodded once in affirmation and the communication line was disconnected.

"DECA, secretly place a tracking device on their serpent so we can track their movements along KO-35, I do not trust them. He was too cocky."

"Of course, Andros."

Three days had gone by smoothly, no interference from Andromeda or the Dark Fortress. But Andros was still wary of the two humans on KO-35. Ashley caught him pacing the Astro Megaship's observation deck, she put her arm on his shoulder, "Andros, if you are that worried, why don't you go down?"

Andros shook his head, "No, if something happens, then I will defend my home, just like I did when Dark Spector destroyed it."

On KO-35, Jason and Trini were holding hands and walking slowly through one of their beautiful waterfall parks, they had already had their honeymoon romp in the covers, now they were just enjoying the scenery. Trini smiled at Jason and he sat on a boulder looking over a waterfall. "Are you alright, Jason?"

"Yes, Trini, I am fine. I just can't believe that I destroyed my Empress."

"You destroyed her because she wouldn't let me go. Its admirable really."

"I know you're right, I just can't help but think that the Emperor is going to come back and find that I've taken over."

"T-The Emperor, you mean…?"

"Yeah, Lord Zedd."

Trini shuddered, he was more hideous than Rita, and more dangerous too. She secretly hoped he would stay off the moon and out of her palace.

 **Back on the Astro Megaship**

"Andros, do you really think they would destroy what's left of KO-35?"

"I don't know, Ashley, but I don't trust them. Something's not right. Why would he have Serpentera? Better yet, where's Rita?"

"Those are valid questions, Andros, questions to be asked another time."

Andros nodded and allowed Ashley to lead him off the bridge, but he couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was going to go wrong.

 **Earth, Kimberly's room**

"It's been so quiet this week," Kimberly said softly as Tommy ran his fingers across her arm. He nodded in the darkness. Everyone's been on edge, since the word came through that Jason and Trini were married, and evil. "Where do you think they've gone?"

He shrugged, "No clue, wouldn't be surprised if they went to the farthest galaxy. Jason's always wanted to see the planets." Kimberly nodded and sighed. She missed her best friend. Sure, she made a new one with Alisha, but it just wasn't the same. Tommy ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly, "It's gonna be okay, beautiful."

 **KO-35**

"Jason? Is Serpentera just about ready to return to the moon?"

"Yea, just a few more adjustments and..." There was a blip, signaling that the Astro Megaship wanted to communicate. He opened the comms and sat in front of the screen.

"Jason," Andros said softly, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, Trini and I have decided that it is best if we return. We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"I see. Thank you for leaving in peace."

Jason smirked, "I keep my promises, but I don't think _he_ will..."

"Who?"

Suddenly, DECA started going crazy and Jason ended the communication with Andros. "Ready?" Trini nodded, unsure if it was such a good idea to leave the Space Rangers to their fate, but then she shrugged and laughed. As Jason took control of Serpentera to return to the moon.


	15. Chapter 13 - Surprise Attacks

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update, there's been some family issues and my health not being so great right now, but on with chapter 13. I am very aware that some of these bots that are introduced in this chapter are nonexistent in the Power Rangers Universe, bear with me as I, hopefully, make this enjoyable. This is after all, a fan fiction so anything goes! 😉

Chapter 13 – Surprise Attacks

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 **KO-35**

"Jason? Is Serpentera just about ready to return to the moon?"

"Yea, just a few more adjustments and..." There was a blip, signaling that the Astro Megaship wanted to communicate. He opened the comms and sat in front of the screen.

"Jason," Andros said softly, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, Trini and I have decided that it is best if we return. We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"I see. Thank you for leaving in peace."

Jason smirked, "I keep my promises, but I don't think _he_ will..."

"Who?"

Suddenly, DECA started going crazy and Jason ended the communication with Andros. "Ready?" Trini nodded, unsure if it was such a good idea to leave the Space Rangers to their fate, but then she shrugged and laughed. As Jason took control of Serpentera to return to the moon.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Andros started panicking, "DECA, forward shields and reverse thrusters, let's get out of here before we're shot out of the sky!"

"Andros! W-What's going on?" Ashley said stumbling from the barrage of attacks.

"I don't know, something's happened and I can't see the outside unless we want our windshield broken and we're swept out into the galaxy," Andros yelled over the alarms.

Ashley cried out in alarm as Cassie came up to them, bloodied and bruised, "T-They're o-on the ship… TJ… Carlos…" She sputtered, blood pouring from her mouth, turning her teeth crimson.

"Who, Cass? Who's on the ship?" Ashley asked. But there was no response. "Cass?" Ashley shook her friend who stared lifeless at the ceiling, "Cassie?" Andros came over and checked for a pulse, pulling Ashley into a hug, "CASSIE?!" Ashley cried, her sorrow overcome with hate and anger. Andros stopped her before she did something rash. "Who, who did this?"

"I will find out, Ash keep your focus. You don't want to end up like them. Let's go to Earth and see if we can get assistance," Andros said softly hugging Ashley while she cried in his arms.

He left her in search of the beings that attacked and killed his three friends, he found them, "Cybertrons… from the Machine Empire… W-What are they doing here?" The greyish black and brown beings searched the Megaship's hull for the main computer system, to which DECA wasn't having.

"Unauthorized clearance in the main computer system. Remove yourselves or I will have to zap you with electrical power. Unauthorized clearance in the main computer sys—" DECA went silent, Andros knew then they had hacked into the main computer system. "Downloading files." _What files were they trying to get?_ "Download of KO-35 and Earth completed." Andros froze, they wanted the schematics for their home planets! _But why? How could they have known we were headed there? Or came from there? Unless… They didn't know to begin with, and they want to destroy the power rangers on both planets!_ Andros slipped away undetected and headed back to the bridge with Ashley.

"Ash listen to me, they want to destroy Earth and KO-35, we need to destroy the Astro Megaship, before they can get back to their planet."

"Andros! Are you crazy?! Destroy—"

"Its our only hope of survival. King Mondo isn't going to be happy that the plans were destroyed, but we will have a chance of warning your other Earth rangers, if we use a pod, and leave now."

Ashley nodded, flabbergasted that Andros even mentioned destroying the Megaship. Reading her mind, he smiled, "Its ok, when we return to KO-35, we can build a new one… If the planet isn't destroyed first. DECA, commence self-destruct sequence," Andros said as he and Ashley, along with the corpses of their three friends, got into the pod, he released the pod and set a course for Earth as they watched the Astro Megaship, along with two of Mondo's ships that were in blast-range, were blown to bits. "Goodbye, old friend." He said softly as Ashley cried herself to sleep.

Three days and a lot of hours later, they came to Earth. Andros woke first and started getting things ready for the pod's entrance into Earth's gravitational pull and the atmosphere. Making sure that the pod wasn't burned, Andros woke Ashley and said, "We're in Earth's atmosphere. It won't be long before we land on the planet, brace yourself. She nodded and braced herself as the pod began to descend at a rapid pace. They landed in the ocean, which, was a relief, but also a pain because they were sinking, and fast. "Ashley, I need you to release the hatch!" Ashley released the hatch and their pod sunk to the bottom as a life raft inflated and they got onto the raft, they pulled their three friends into the raft.

"We need to get to the command center," Ashley said softly. Andros nodded and they used a old fashioned map to find where they were.

 **The command center**

The alarms were blaring loudly as Alpha ran around the control panels, "Ai yi yi yi yi!"

The rangers teleported and Tommy spoke first, "Alpha, what's going on?"

"There's been a disturbance in the morphing grid! There's two other rangers on the planet somewhere!"

"RANGERS, AN ESCAPE POD HAS LANDED IN THE INDIAN OCEAN ABOUT 100 MILES OFF THE COAST OF AFRICA. YOUR TWO FRIENDS ARE ON AN INFLATED LIFE RAFT, TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THEY ARE. BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The rangers turned around and walked towards the large sphere that looked like a spherical television. Andros and Ashley could be seen on the orange raft along with three others, "Zordon, why aren't the others moving?"

"I SUSPECT THAT IS WHY THEY ARE HERE. THE ASTRO MEGASHIP WAS ATTACKED BY THE MACHINE EMPIRE. CASSIE, TJ AND CARLOS' LIFE FORCES HAVE BEEN EXTINGUISHED."

Kimberly cried, "What?! T-That can't be right! Tommy, Rocky, Adam… please… someone pinch me!" They all shed tears over the loss of their friends, but they had more pressing matters… to rescue Ashley and Andros.

"TOMMY, YOU AND ROCKY WILL TELEPORT TO AFRICA AND THERE YOU WILL GET ON A RESCUE COAST GUARD BOAT. FROM THERE YOU WILL RESCUE THEM. BUT YOU WILL NEED TO MORPH INTO THE WHITE AND RED RANGERS IF YOU ARE TO SUCCEED. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Tommy and Kimberly hug quickly, "Be careful."

"It's morphin' time! White Tiger! Always am, beautiful. I'll be back before you know it," he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky yelled before they disappeared. Kimberly clasped her hands together and kept an eagle eye on the viewing globe.


End file.
